


Blizzard Birthday Blues

by hipsterpepe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, It's Jeanbo's birthday so have some dumb fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterpepe/pseuds/hipsterpepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jeanbo's birthday and a snow storm has wrecked his plans. What kind of best friend would Marco be if he let him be miserable the whole evening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is dedicated to my dear friend Marly, who gave me the idea and motivation!

“This is the biggest load of bullshit ever.”  
  
“Jean.”  
  
“Can you fucking believe this? Of all fucking days!”  
  
“Jean.”  
  
“It was like 60 degrees last week, what even is the weather?”  
  
_“Jean.”_  
  
“What, Marco, _what_? Can’t you see I’m ranting at the unfairness that is my life?”  
  
Marco sighed and sat back against his bed and watched as his frazzled best friend paced the dorm room.  
  
“Jean don’t you think you’re being a little bit over-dramatic?”  
  
Jean swung around, looking quite betrayed, “Marco, it’s _my birthday_! And I can’t go home and have my big palooza because of _this_ shit!” He jabbed a finger in the direction of the window, where just outside snow and ice were keeping the city in a vice. The weather had gotten so bad that Jean was forced to cancel his birthday party, and then even worse to the point that he was unable to leave campus and had to crash with Marco. And Jean was oh so bitter.  
  
“Look, I get you’re upset, and I’m sorry. But we can still have a good time. Your birthday isn’t totally ruined,” Marco stood up from the floor and brushed himself off before heading over to his mini fridge. He opened the freezer compartment and took out a pint of ice cream, “I didn’t have the time to bake you an actual cake but I know you love cake batter ice cream so I picked this up for you,” he shook it in Jean’s face. Said face was softening by the minute. Ben and Jerry’s always did the trick.  
  
“Alright fine, I’ll eat some ice cream. But I won’t be happy about it!”  
  
Marco shook his head and retrieved two spoons before shoving everything into Jean’s hands. He then stripped his bed of its coverings and pillows and dumped it all on the floor, much to Jean’s confusion.  
  
“Um… what’re you doing exactly?”  
  
“We’re having a floor party,” Marco answered, as if it was obvious. He arranged everything on the floor to his satisfaction before turning on his television and Xbox, booting up his Netflix account and scrolling through with purpose.  
  
“A floor party?”  
  
“Sit,” he said sternly as he plopped himself down in the blanket nest upon choosing one of Jean’s favorite shows, Gilmore Girls. (Eren once criticized his love of the show, to which Jean replied _“Fuck you, Lorelai is a boss ass bitch._ ”)  
  
Jean warily sank to his knees next to Marco, already digging into the ice cream with gusto.  
  
“Not that I don’t appreciate it buddy, but isn’t this what people usually do when they go through a break up?”  
  
Marco arched a brow, taking his own spoon and savoring a scoop of the ice cream slowly. When he finally answered it was with a wry smile and a dusting of pink across his freckles, “Well actually… since you know... the ice cream… and the blizzard I guess we’re… Netflix and chilling?”  
  
Jean slowly turned his face toward Marco, expression completely flat as the latter’s shoulders shook as he tried desperately not to laugh. Jean blinked slowly before shaking his head and slapping his friend’s shoulder, “Marco are you fucking serious? That was awful!”  
  
Marco noticed the corners of Jean’s lips twitching up.  
  
“Oh?” Marco frowned, feinting disappointment, “You think Netflix and chilling with me would be awful?” He smirked as Jean’s ears turned red and he started spluttering.  
  
“N-No! That’s not- Marco don’t fucking take my words out of context you fuckin’-“  
  
Marco cut him off by shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, grinning.  
  
“Oh calm down, birthday boy. I’m just joking.”  
  
Jean fumed, sucking the spoon clean before returning his attention to the screen.  
  
  
  
It wasn’t until much later that night, as Marco dozed with his head on Jean’s shoulder, that he realized that –party or no party- it hadn’t been such a bad birthday after all.


End file.
